themysticalcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
The role play Mystical Community has several realms, kingdoms and cities. The main realm in the role play is the Mystic Realm. While the Players can easily invent any place they want, there are a few locations frequently used by everyone. Bloodspire Ward Bloodspire Ward is a maximum security prison in the Mystic Realm, founded by Demon God/Angel hybrid, Salivic Bloodspirit, who is currently managing the prison. The prison is the largest to ever exist, it's population is equal to the size of a city. Not only is it big, it holds some of the most powerful prisoners, like Vode con Len. The Bloodshire Ward is composed of 13 powerful beings, enough to restrain all the Mystic Council members at once. Larac once said that the two scariest places in the world were Bloodshire and Youichi's mansion. E.G.A.'s Blood Palace A mythic place, rumored to be located at Marsh Luna. Legend says that this palace will reveal itself at when the moon is exactly above it, and it's presence will turn the marsh into a color of blood red. Other legends also suggest that only members of the brotherhood can enter. It is Headquaters of Endless Brotherhood, also a fortress when in war. A place feared because of the beings that occupy it. Only stories and paintings make this place existence, but countless libraries cited that the Blood Palace does exsist. "Kingdom" Andrea Named after it's founder, an elemental user, Andrea Winterfreeze it's terretoriy consists of a single city. Kingdom Andrea is known for it's very low crime rate, mostly because beings that occupy it are humans, elves, angels and element guardians. Even though Andrea is known for its value for peace and equality, it also has some issues about racism between the elves and angels. It does not allow Demons, or any other creatures from Death Dimension, but there a excemptions to few hybrids. Sibilis Sibilis is a small town west of Zelcova. The small town is known for its research into alchemy and science. Aeris Nightstriker and Cedric Aduella were both born and raised here. A gang led by Leviat, Dante's father, once ruled the underground business in the town until Dante killed Leviat and the gang was executed by the local law enforcement. The Fallen Order took control of one of Valentine's facilities called The Cell in which they used to experiment with Draethius' aura. When Dante became a vessel for Draethius, he went berserk, killed Kurasawa Cross, and destroyed the lab. Unbeknownst to Kurasawa Cross and the Fallen Order, another hidden facility lay underneath The Cell called The Clock Tower, the primary location for "Memento Mori". Faralda Faralda is a city north of Glycosa. It was where The Great God War began and where reconstruction after the war began. The northern district of the city is called the Maverick Hills District; the location where Sebastin Darling and Leonardo de Ira died. In the center of town is Cathedral of Serenity (sometimes called the Grande Cathedral) with the ruins of the Hall of Music next to it. Glycosa Glycosa is nicknamed the "City of Life". Glycosa is the capital of the Mystic Council's regime; located in the center was the Mystic Hall, the Council's headquarters, until the ARK crashed into it. Even with the Mystic Hall incapable of storing people, it still remains as an icon of hope and prosperity. Youichi's mansion is located in Glycosa. Death Dimension The Death Dimension, in a way, is the Mystical Community's version of Hell. Souls unable to reach Twilight are forced to rot in the Death Dimesion. The realm was first discovered by the angelic platoon Egrigori. After the Battle of Swawns, Azazel (Draethius) and some of his minions were banished to the Death Dimension. During The Great God War, Sirberius Reono was enslaved to Draethius in the Death Dimension until he escaped years later. At the conclusion of "Final Confrontation", Sirberius and a controlled Dante were trapped in the Death Dimesion; Sirberius later escapes because of the Sapphire Lodis and Ruby Lodis but Dante remains trapped. Burning City of Dis The Burning City of Dis is a fortress littered with carnage and blood. The rebelious Archangels were banished to the city except Azriel and Damien. Mu The Mu is a realm that once acted as a bridge between the Mystic Realm and Atlantis in old times. After the Battle of Swawns, the Mu became the home of SALIGIA. It is a barren, dry, and desolate land. While it includes diffrent landscapes, rarely a human-like building is seen. Castle in the Sky Castle in the Sky is a floating castle in the Mu owned by Valentine de Invidia. It is sometimes referred to by its codename: The Rook. After the SALIGIA Incident and the ARK crashing into the Mystic Hall, Valentine offers Castle in the Sky as the new headquarters for the Mystic Council. Shadow Imperia Shadow Imperia is the main fortress in the Mu. It houses both Dominique de Gula and Dominic de Avaritia. It was abandoned shortly after the SALIGIA Incident. Hell's Carnival Hell's Carnival was Ashley de Superbia's base. When Ashley faked her death during the SALIGIA Incident, Valentine ordered the destruction of Hell's Carnival. ARK The ARK was the base of Noah de Acedia. The giant ship carried millions of samples; when Leviat approaches Noah, Noah reveals to have a sample of Draethius/ Azazel in his possession. During the SALIGIA Incident, Noah tries to escape from Dmitri by sending the ARK into the Mystic Realm where the ARK crashes into the Mystic Hall and nearly crashes into Youichi's mansion. Zelcova Zelcova carries the nickname "Refugee Treehouse". The large city became a sanctuary for hybrids during The Great God War, even serving as a refuge for Sirberius Reono and Rubi Delacoure. The city boarding the Desert of Kaidva was one of the places attacked by the crusading forces in The Great God War. Besaid Besaid was once a very beautiful town. It was one of the first places to accept hybrids. However, it was also one of the first places attacked in The Great God War. In "Memento Mori", a gravestone for Ovan Fünf is seen in a citadel. Dominic later uses Besaid for a hideout until Larac and Dos kill him. Tyruna Tyruna is the largest city in the Mystic Realm. It is a city near the boarder of the Southlands, the home of Nirvanism. It was in Tyruna did The Great God War fighting end (and the Treaty of Dry Man was signed afterwards in the Desert of Kaidva. Evangeline, the adopted sister of Sirberius, was born here. Atlantis (see Atlantis) Lemures Lemures is a secret, seemingly endless, 'heaven-like' realm of dragons. It is currently ruled by Prince Wyatt and his familiy. Mirage Island Mirage Island is a privately owned island. In "Bingo Book - The Key 4", the island is revealed to be owned by Valentine. Underneath the island is a secret laboratory called The Gourd. Isla Noche Isla Noche is an island controlled by the Shinigami Royal family. On the barren island is Castle Cross, Tiolee's castle. Redona Redona is a town between Besaid and Zelcova. It is the home town of Ovan Fünf. Desert of Kaidva The Desert of Kaidva is a giant desert that covers half of the main continent. Dry Man's Point Dry Man's Point is a valley in the Desert of Kaidva. It served as a hideout for the HyBreed during The Great God War. The treaty that ended the war was signed here. Kaidva Town Kaidva Town is a little settlement in the Desert of Kaidva. Sirberius' old friends Saria and Ruuso live here. Lith "'''Lith" '''is an immense library buried within the Desert of Kaidva. Though the building of the library is the size of a large palace, most of it lies buried beneath the sands of the Kaidva Desert, with its top most spire visible from the desert. At one point in time the library was accessible to humans and mystical beings, as libiray's mystical creator Mur, hoped they would benefit from the vast amount of information. Though it can be assumed the collection was greatly enjoyed, other beings sought secrets that would destroy their enemies. Angered by the abuse of knowledge, Mur buried it beneath the sands and placed three magical seals around it. From that point on, no one has entered the libary. It is named Lith after Greek for stone, ''lithos, ''since whole place is made from stone, including the books on which text is carved into. It is beilived to be guarded by earth elementals. Zombie Needle Forest There have been a few urban legends about this forest, but most of those legends are closely linked to death. The history of the forest was said to be from a war of Gods, but it is still in debate. These are the urban legends: The trees are said to be alive and would kill at night. A Demon-like beast lives in this forest, hunting. If a pregnant being pass the forest, unborn child would surely die of miscarrige. A dark being in the puddle would drag anyone who gets close.